


Cleanse Us Acid Rain

by BadriyahBlackfire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadriyahBlackfire/pseuds/BadriyahBlackfire
Summary: And the earth died screaming, while I lay dreaming. And the earth died screaming, while I lay dreaming. Dreaming of you.





	Cleanse Us Acid Rain

She watched from darkened windows as the acid rained down on crowds of Scorn as they marched through the streets. They wore protective gear to keep from being harmed by the acid. The child with her was sleeping the bed next to her. The room was silent. Ever since the corporation Omega Microsystems had taken over the government and all combat forces, nothing but fear and anger were in the air. Thinking back on how it all started, Kalonice knew that it was bad even in the beginning. It started with biometrics, then transitioned to microchips implanted in every person. Everyone had been amazed by the advancements in technology, but didn't think that they wouldn't be tracked. That Scorn and Omega Microsystems wouldn't find a way to control everyone, to prevent the formation of a resistance. Kalonice was broken out of her thoughts by screaming outside. Some soldiers of Scorn had began to beat a man who was walking with his partner, a middle aged woman. The woman began to scream and cry for them to stop and for Scorn to leave them alone, that they hadn't done anything. Scorn did not relent and kept beating the poor man. Kalonice sighed and clenched her fists as she moved away from the window and towards the small girl sleeping peacefully on the bed. She was done with this world. There had to be something that could be done to stop the tyrants. But what? What could a woman with a child do to change the world?

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings to all. Welcome to a personal story that I have been slowly working on alongside The Dead Shot. This is a song fic about the end of the world. There will be a provided list of songs as a suggestion to listen to along with reading this story. I felt that with the shutdowns and other factors that this story would be something interesting to create. I hope everyone enjoys it as I very slowly create it. I own none of the songs used in this story. Only the story itself. Thank you all!


End file.
